Teen Pan
by Ookami-47
Summary: People can't stay young forever not even the boy who says he can. What happens when Wendy and her older Sister go to Neverland? How will Peter change will he be able to save Rain from Hook or is she going to be lost to the Darkness of her own anger. i dont own anything but the Character Rain and the idea of the story
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own peter pan or the songs in the story i only own Rain/Damin and the idea of the story.**

I sat there in my room listening to my little sister; well we are actually only 5 year apart, but I listened to her tell the story of Peter Pan. I have heard the story thousands of times and each time it changes. We were now 18 and 13, I was a senior in high school and she was just starting high school. It was still summer time, and I was just getting in from hanging with my friends at the teen club that was a few blocks from my house. I walked in and saw everyone in my family in the living room talking and laughing. I stood in the door way as my aunt "appraised" Wendy. She talked about the stupid hidden kiss, it always annoyed me thinking about it because my mom had it and Wendy always talked about it. I will admit I have thought about it but when my aunt gets on about it, there is no way of making her stop. Mom looked over at me and when she saw me she walked over to me,

"How was your night dear?"

"It was good, met some interesting people. Katie met someone and they are hanging out tomorrow and she wants me to come with her."

I don't know what it was but whenever I hang out with Katie and one of the guys she meets i feel like a third wheel and mom knows it. She says I get a sad look in my eyes.

"You have that look again, Rain."

"Hm…It's fine, really. I don't mind."

"Dear I know you don't like going with her and hanging out with her and her guys. But I promise you that you will meet someone. He will be amazing."

I nodded but I didn't tell her that I had met someone when I was 8, I don't remember his name or anything else except that we hung out every night. I would be outside playing with Nana and then there was a boy who would climb the wall every night. Well, I am not really sure he climbed it but he was always on top of the wall. I keep thinking about it and then I heard mom say something else.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, but I am going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

She nodded and I walked up to my room. Nana fallowed me and sat at the end of the bed as I got ready for bed. I sleep in the attic so I could have my own room. I turned the radio on and listened to "Hello World" by Lady Antebellum. I turned it up as loud as I could. I didn't hear anyone knock on the door till I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned and saw my sister.

"What?"

"Do you mind? I was trying to tell a story before you turned your music up so loud."

"Get over it. I am listening to my music and you will have to deal with it."

"I am trying to tell the boys about peter and you are ruining it."

I heard her voice go dreamy like she met prince charming and I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. He isn't real, you know and you are stupid for believing that someone doesn't age."

"HE DOSENT AGE, RAIN! YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT HIM!"

"WELL AT LEST I DON'T BELEVE SOMEONE DOESN'T AGE! YOUR FRIGGEN DUMB FOR THINKING THAT. EVERYONE AGES WETHER THEY WANT TO OR NOT, THEY AGE!"

Mom walked in after that and told Wendy to get out. She then looked at me and said, "You shouldn't treat her like that. She is young and it is just a story." I just looked at her and said

"That isn't just a story mom."

She just looked at me and didn't say anything. She knew I was right. I told her about the boy I met when I was 8 and never talked about it again till Wendy started telling stories of the boy who could fly and who lived in a different world and who didn't age.

"Don't you know it was just your imagination when you were little and he was not real?"

She didn't like me talking about it because of the fact that everyone use to make fun of me and I quit talking for the longest time. I looked away from her; it always made her upset whenever someone brought that up. She left the room and said not to think about it, it was not real and Wendy's stories were just that, stories. I looked out my window and saw the stars; I climbed out on to the roof and looked at them again. I smiled. I felt tears in my eyes, I knew mom was right and then I also knew my mother was wrong.

I heard my song change to "Don't You Want to Stay" by Jason Aldean. Even though I blocked out the memories from when I was little I did remember him saying he would return one day and this song was playing and I think of that day every time I hear this song. Mom didn't know about that. I never told her. We told each other it was our song. I started singing the song not even looking around to see if anyone was there but then I heard a guy's voice singing. I looked up and saw a boy sitting on the chimney to the house.

"Who are you?"

*laugh* "You know….come on, Rain, you haven't forgotten me have you?"

I just looked at him and then said I didn't know him.

"What? That hurts, we played games all the time together."

I keep thinking but can't think of anyone.

I just looked at him and said I don't know you and went inside. I didn't even try to think of how he got up there. I went to bed that night thinking about him, my past and Wendy's dumb story.

"I wish I remembered. I want him back."

What I didn't know was the boy was right outside my window and heard me say that and smiled to himself and says

"I'm right here, Rain."

I had a strange dream that night about my past:

_I was playing in the garden behind the house there where walls though, mom and dad said they were to keep me safe from cars and people. I was pretending to be a trapped princess and the evil pirate king was holding me against my will. I was getting bored though because I didn't have anyone to play with, and it was getting late so all my friends were getting ready for bed. I sighed, sitting on the ground and looking at the moon coming out. _

"_I wish I could fly."_

_I just laid there as nana came out, she lay next to me and I put my head on her back using her as a pillow. I keep looking at the stars when I heard someone laughing. I looked over and saw a black shadow._

"_Who are you?"_

_I saw the boy talk but I couldn't hear him. I then started playing games with him. He told me about a magical place, there were mermaids, pirates, Indians, and fairies. I was excited when he told me all this, but then I told him I wouldn't ever be able to go, I couldn't fly. He smiled and said, "I can teach you. I can take you there!" I thought about it and I wanted to go but I couldn't, I couldn't leave my mom behind. I told him I couldn't and he said, "Okay, but I got to go."_

"_Wait! Will you come back?"_

_He smiled and nodded._

I woke from my dream wishing I could remember the boy's face. It would help a lot but I couldn't for the life of me. I knew I wasn't going back to sleep so I grabbed a sketch book and went to the roof and started to draw anything I could remember and I got a whole picture of the island of pirate's and mermaids and fairies. I smiled and went back threw my book and found one of a boy he looked like the shadow in my dream. I remembered know I drew him and then I saw the name at the bottom. It said 'Peter'. I guessed that was his name. I whispered the name, once again thinking no one was around but then I heard someone say,

"So you remember now?"

I turned and saw the boy from early; I just stared at him then looked at the picture it didn't look like him. He aged a lot since the picture I drew.

"Peter?"


	2. Chapter 2

**i do not own peter pan or the songs in the story i only own Rain/Damin and the idea of the story.**

* * *

The boy laughed and said

"Yeah, it is me."

"How? When? I thought you weren't coming back and then I thought I made you up."

I saw him smile and I started to tear up. I started to cry as I stood there looking at him. He looked at me and his smile faded and he flew over to me and hugged me and asked what was wrong.

"It's just everyone told me I was crazy that I was a freak and…"

I began to cry harder and hugged him. I then began to laugh, he pulled away from me and I looked up at him and smiled and said, "I'm so glad you're here."

He smiled nodded and told me, "I came back to take you away so you would be happy and not have to worry about anything."

I thought about what he said for a moment. I so badly wanted to go, but I just couldn't yet.

"I can't. Not yet, Peter."

He nodded and asked, "Will you come soon? I want to show you my world."

I nodded and said, "Yes, soon I will go with you." We said our goodbyes and I went back to bed, thoughts of him and vague memories of his stories filling my head.

I woke the next morning happier than ever. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and made some breakfast. Mom walked in and asked why I was so happy and I just told her, "It's nothing to worry about." She smiled and said ok, but I knew she thought something was up. I told her I was off to hang out with Katie and ran out the door and down the street to her house.

"KATIE!"

I ran up the steps to her room after saying hello to her parents. When I got to her room, she held up a light green tank top and gray halter top, a pair of pants and a pair of very short shorts. She asked me what she should wear out today. I told her the pants and tank top.

"Ew, no. That is tacky."

That kind of hurt my feelings because that was what I was wearing, except my tank top was a darker blue. She finally decided on a pair of jeans a red blouse after an hour of looking and then we left. We headed to the mall and when we got there the guy she met last night was waiting on her. He brought a friend with him.

"Hey there, Katie. This is my friend, Jake. I thought your friend would like to have someone to hang with."

"Oh, how sweet of you! You don't mind do you, Rain?"

I looked at him but didn't like the way he was looking at me. I looked at Katie to say something but she glared at me and I shook my head, no. We went into the mall and started to walk around. Katie was laughing at everything Jack was saying, but it wasn't funny. Jake was standing next to me and was not saying a word till Katie asked if we wanted to see a movie. I didn't really feel like going in a dark room with Jake but I nodded anyways. We went to see the new movie, Cars 2. Katie wasn't even watching it. She was to busy sticking her tongue down the guys throat. Jake had put his hand around me, but I moved it away. But he did it again and this time tried to kiss me.

"Back off." I whispered and went back to the movie. He tried again though and I got up and stormed out, annoyed with way Katie was treating me and the way this stupid jerk was coming onto me. Katie followed me and when we got to the hall she asked me what was wrong.

"That guy! He is trying to make a move on me and I don't like it, Katie."

"Oh whatever, Rain! You can't do anything can you? Everything has to be about Rain. If it is about someone else you have to make a scene. It all started when we were little, didn't it? With the whole Peter Pan shit, and you were made fun of. I only became your friend because I felt sorry for you, but now I wish we were never friends! You ruin everything! That's why no one will date you, too, because they think you are crazy."

"What…you are wrong and you know it. I'm sorry I'm not a whore like you. I'm done. We are no longer friends. You can find someone else that will go out with out because I'm no longer going to feel bad about going out with you. So go to hell, because I will no longer save you from the bad guys."

I walked away from her after that and didn't turn back when she called my name, yelling sorry. Once I hit the street I took off running. I couldn't stand it anymore; I wanted to get away from this place. I hated it here and it sucked because I knew she was right. I ran into the house and into my room. I heard a knock on my door and my mother walked in.

"What is wrong dear?"

"I hate it here! I want to leave! I can't stand the people here!"

I began to cry again, I heard my mother move and sit on the side of my bed.

"Honey, I know it's hard but it won't be this way forever."

"NO, YOU DON'T KNOW MOM! YOU TRY TO HIDE EVERYTHING AND MAKE IT OKAY, BUT IT ISNT! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MANY TIMES A DAY I HEAR. 'OH THERE'S THE CRAZY GIRL,' OR I'M TOLD I ONLY MADE UP THAT STORY AND I DID IT FOR ATTENTION! HE IS REAL, MOM! I SAW HIM LAST NIGHT AND THE NIGHT BEFORE! HE WANTS ME TO GO WITH HIM TO A PLACE OF HAPPINESS AND I HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT LEAVING! THE ONLY THING HOLDING ME HERE IS YOU, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! BUT I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! IT HURTS TOO MUCH TO BE HERE!"

I started to bawl again and mom, despite my yelling, hugged me and said, "I know. I was wrong and he is real, but nothing good will come." Then she walked out. I was so mad at her. She didn't know and it sucked. I fell asleep and only woke when something was tapping on a window outside. I looked and saw Peter outside Wendy's window. I ran out my door and to her room I ran in and saw them all going out the window. Peter stopped and held out his hand.

"Come on, Rain, it is time to go."

Mom ran in and looked at him and gasped and looked at me.

"Rain, where is your sister and brothers?"

"They're going to Neverland, mom."

I looked down, then back at mom.

"I am going too, but I might not come back. They will."

She looked at me and said, "Please come back."

I then grabbed Peter's hand and off we went.

"I can't say I will."

"RAIN!"

"I'm sorry. I can't stand it."

I held his hand tight as I could, I didn't want to let go as I was too afraid I was going to fall if I did or I would wake up if it was a dream. We flew far into the night before Wendy decided to say something about me being there.

"Peter, why did you have to bring my sister? She is an adult, you know."

"Who I bring to my home is not your concern."

I smiled at that and tightened my grip again.

"What's wrong Rain?"

I looked at him and asked

"Am I dreaming? Is this real?"

"Yes, this is real. You're not dreaming. I'm right here. We are going to Nederland where you will never be unhappy again."


	3. Chapter 3

**i do not own peter pan or the songs in the story i only own Rain/Damin and the idea of the story.**

* * *

I knew those words were not true, they were said to me too many times for me to believe that I would never be unhappy, but for now I think I will be happy. I smiled and hugged him in the air and whispered something in his ear.

He smiled as I said it and looked away saying, "Let's go. We flew to the star and when we got there it was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. The trees where so green and the flowers…there where so many colors I couldn't begin to name them. The water was crystal clear and you could see everything swimming through the water. We got to the beach and peter looked at us and said, "Welcome to Never land."

"It's so beautiful, Peter."

"I told you that you would like it, Rain."

I hugged him and ran towards the water. I just stood there looking when I heard a bunch of yelling. I turned around and saw a bunch of boys around the age of Michael and John. I laughed because they were all dressed as different animals. They all ran to Peter and hugged him and were saying they were glad that he was back. I just sat down. I didn't want to really talk right then. I was still taking everything in. I heard Wendy yelling at something and I turned and saw her covered in mud and sticks and her scolding the boys. That kind of made me mad so I stormed over.

"Don't even, Wendy. They're boys; they're going to do stuff like this. So don't even yell."

"You are not the one covered in mud and stuff."

"Oh shut up, Wendy."

She just glared at me and turned to Peter and started whining. He just looked at her and told the boys to be good but I contradicted him by saying they did nothing wrong and to keep being boys. They all smiled at me and asked if I was going to be there new mother. I smiled, but before I could say anything Wendy cut in and said, "I'm going to be your new mother." I looked at peter and he had his eyebrows raised. All they boys yelled in protest.

"No! You're not our mother! She is going to be our mother! We like her."

"Yes I am," Wendy said in a childish voice. "I can tell you stories but she can't do anything."

"So? We like her better! She is nice to us."

I just smirked at her and turned to the boys and told them to go play. They smiled and grabbed John's and Michael's hands and went to show them around. Wendy went right up to Peter and grabbed his hand and asked, "Can you show me the mermaids, Peter?"

He looked at me and asked, "Do you want to go?"

"No. I'm going to stay here and watch the sun set."

"Okay," he said sadly. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking on my part. He walked over to me and whispered in my ear, "I have something to show you later tonight." I nodded.

"I'll be here." He then flew off with Wendy. As I watched, I thought of what he would have to show me. I shrugged it off and decided to lie on the beach.

I was just lying there, watching the sun as it went down and pretending it was sinking into the ocean, when I heard giggling. I turned to see the boys all standing there. "What is it boys?"

"We wanted to introduce ourselves, Mother," the one dressed as a fox said sweetly. I smiled and nodded. "I'm Slightly." He points to himself proudly. I giggle.

"Nice to meet you, Slightly," I said, sticking out my hand. He looks at it, not knowing what to do with it. I laughed and pulled it back.

"I'm Tootles," the boy in the skunk outfit said cheerily. He seemed so sweet.

"I'm Cubby!" The boy in the bear costume said. He did shake my hand, much to my surprise. I smiled.

"I'm Kai!" One of the raccoons says. The other rolled over on his head and smiled. "And he's Rei!"

"We're twins," the other said. I laughed at them, finding them all very cute. The boy in the rabbit costume pushed the Rei over and jumped up in front of me.

"I'm Nibs!" He said excitedly, flopping his ears back and forth. I giggle and pat him on the head.

"It's nice to meet all of you. My name is Rain," I said, my voice sounding pleasant even to my own ears.

"Mother, we wanted to know where the evil witch went," Slightly said.

"She went with Peter to see the mermaids." I frowned, wondering what they had planned.

"Oh. Well, when will she be back?" Slightly asked with a mischievous grin.

"I don't know, boys, why?"

"We were going to throw water on her to see if she melts or not."

I laughed at the boys and told them they could do that after dinner. They agreed and asked if I wanted to go back to the tree house with them. I agreed and off we went to the tree house. When we got there and they pushed me into the hole in the trunk of the tree and I ended up landing on the bed that was there. I looked around and decided that it was a cute little home. The boys came in after and I looked at the rabbits they caught. They asked if I would make some soup for them. I smiled and said I would. As I was cooking, the boys asked me to tell them a story. I thought about one I had heard. I looked at Michael and John and they nodded supportively. They were the only two that knew I could tell stories better then Wendy.

"Okay, here you go."

_Once upon a time, there was a girl named Belle. She was one of the most beautiful girls in her town and a man named Gaston wanted to marry Belle, but she didn't want an arrogant and conceited man. She wanted someone who would love her and hold her. So one day after running in to Gaston she talked to her father and told him that she wanted to get out of this town and find some place new. She wanted to find a place where someone would look at her and see her personality and not her beauty. Her father told her she couldn't leave, that she was going to be marrying Gaston and that he had already set it up. She looked at him, horrified, and told him she would never marry that man and then ran to her room. She packed some clothes and put them in a small backpack. When she was finished with that, she wrote a note to her father telling him that she was not marrying Gaston and that she will never be seen by the townspeople again._

As I was telling the story, the boys were watching intently. I looked at the soup and stirred it, adding some vegetables they found and then kept going with the story until I got to the part about the castle and the beast. I stopped there to make them eat, and as I was passing out the food Wendy and Peter returned. I smiled at Peter and gave him some food but chose to ignore Wendy. She disdainfully made her own bowl. The boys all started talking to him at once about the story I had been telling them. I didn't even look up from eating because I knew Wendy was angry that they were referring to me as their mother and I was telling them stories.

She stood up and said, "Well at least I can sing better than you!"

I glared up at her and said, "Oh yeah, sure you can." They boys all ran to me and asked me if we were going to have a singing contest. I just smiled at them and said, "We can, it would be fun." All the boys chose a song they wanted to sing, so I told them they could. I asked Peter if he was going to sing a song.

"Yes," he said sneakily, "but I am not telling you what it is." He smirked at me and I smiled at him and said okay. Tootles, Nibs, Curly sang first, and then Wendy. She sang the song "Marry You" by Bruno Mars. The boys clapped, but I could tell they didn't really like it. After Wendy, Slightly sang, and then the twins, and then Michael and John, I got up on stage and told them I was going to sing the song "I'm Gonna Fly" by Sydney.

_One day the whole world looks like an open page._

_And you've been dancing as fast as you can,_

_With a smile on your face._

_Then the Earth and the sky they open together,_

_And carry me away as light as a feather._

_Chase the clouds from the ground in the big blue sky._

_Don't wanna watch it all go by, so I'm gonna fly._

_Higher than I ever could._

_Feel the wind blow through my hair,_

_Feel the sun dance with the moon._

_And my feet can't stay on the ground any longer,_

_With every leap of faith I feel a little stronger._

_Wanna swing from a star in the big blue sky._

_Don't wanna watch it all go by,_

_So I'm gonna fly._

_And see for myself what it looks like from up there._

_And taste the star dust in my mouth,_

_Chase the clouds until they disappear._

_And if I can make just one life better,_

_Bring a smile to your face when you're under the weather,_

_Then I'm feelin' like I've finally found my home._

_I'll plant the seeds and watch them grow._

_And I'm gonna fly._

_Fly. Fly. Fly._

_Higher than I ever, ever could._

_I'm gonna fly._

_I'm gonna fly._

_Higher than I ever, ever could._

I heard all the boys yelling and cheering as I stopped. I looked at peter, he was smiling from ear to ear. He then got up and came on stage and said it was his turn. He didn't say what he was singing but as I was walking off stage he stopped me and said he might need my help singing the song. I nodded and stood up there with him and waited for the music. As the song came on I new what it was it was our song don't you want to stay by Jason aldean.

_I really hate to let this moment go_

_Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow_

_When a goodbye kiss, feels like this_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight?_

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_We can make forever feel this way_

_Don't you wanna stay?_

_Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast_

_I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last_

_When you're on this high, it's a sad goodbye_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight?_

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_We can make forever feel this way_

_Don't you wanna stay?_

_Oh yeah_

_Oh, you feel so perfect, baby_

_That it feels so perfect, baby_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight?_

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_We can make forever feel this way_

_Don't you wanna stay?_


	4. Chapter 4

**i do not own peter pan or the songs in the story i only own Rain/DAmin and the idea of the story.**

* * *

As I finished the song, Peter grabbed my hand and told me it was time for me to see what he wanted to show me. Then he told the boys he would be back later with me, and that Tootles was in charge. He grabbed me around the waist and flew out the top of the tree. I grabbed onto him tightly, considering I was scared of heights and we were really high up. I understood the concept of flying but that didn't mean I was wanted to fly. We were going really far from the tree house and into the woods. He landed in the middle of a field.

I looked around and asked, "What is here, Peter?"

"Just wait a second."

I sat down and the next thing I knew there were lights everywhere I looked. They were fairies and they were really pretty. I stood, spun around and laughed and started to dance just for the fun of it. I felt someone grab my hand and start dancing with me. It was Peter, of course. I looked him in the eyes; he smiled and leaned towards me. I felt his lips on mine. I didn't know what to do because it was Peter, the boy who never wanted to grow up. This boy, who had in fact grown up a little, was sitting here kissing me. I finally got a hold of myself and kissed him back.

After the kiss, everything seemed to happen so fast that I thought I was dreaming at first. Peter guided me down onto my back and laid on top of me, careful not to put too much weight on me. "Peter," I whispered, suddenly self-conscious with all the fairies around. He noticed me looking at them and simply smiled.

"Don't worry, Rain. They're not interested in us. They'll be gone soon anyway," he said reassuringly. I smiled until he started kissing my neck.

"W-wait," I stuttered, putting my hands on his shoulders but not really pushing him away. I wanted it, but at the same I was a little scared. "Are you sure, Peter? I mean, you're the one who said you were never going to grow up. This is part of growing up." He laughed, staring straight into my eyes.

"I think I can live with growing up. As long as I don't have to grow up any more than this." He giggled, nuzzling me with his nose. I laugh a little, too. Even though I'd never done it before, I felt completely comfortable with Peter. I had always wanted my first time to be special, and it couldn't get any more special than in a beautiful forest with bright beautiful fairies flying around. But still, this was Peter Pan.

"Peter, I waited for you. I gave up believing that you were real. Now you're suddenly back and you're-"

"Rain, do you want to wait?" He asked, looking as if maybe he wasn't so sure he still wanted it. My heart had started racing because I really did want it after all. "I don't mind waiting. I'll wait forever for you, Rain."

"No, I don't want to wait!" I clear my throat, realizing I had sounded a little too excited about the matter. "I mean, no. I'm ready." He smiled and caressed my face gently before pressing his lips to mine in a gentle kiss that slowly got more passionate. He licked my lower lip, asking for entry. I permitted it. I allowed his tongue to explore my mouth and then he allowed me to explore his. His hand began travelling along the side of my body, making its way up to my breasts. It sent cold chills down my spine, and I can't say I didn't like it.

I got a warm feeling when his mouth found my collarbone and his hand slipped into my shirt. His hand snaked up my bare stomach and he cupped my right breast, making me moan his name. I could feel him smirk against my neck. He pulled away long enough to slip my shirt and his shirt off. Then he reached around me and unhooked my bra.

"Here," he whispered, picking up our shirts and reaching behind me. "Let me put these behind you so you don't get scratched or anything." I smile as he pushes his bare chest against mine to put the shirts down behind me. I could feel his heart beating through him. He was so warm. He leaned back and looked into my eyes. "You're so beautiful, Rain." I blushed.

Before I could say anything, his hungry lips found mine again. He was sliding his warm hands all over my body, finally reaching down and unbuttoning my pants. As he slid my legs out of them, I instinctively spread them open for him. He slipped his hand down between my legs and started playing with me. My eyes widened, but it felt good.

"P-Peter?" He kissed me lightly and continued to play with my womanhood. He slipped one finger inside me and wiggled it around before pulling it back out. He slipped it in again and began moving it in and out in a slow rhythmic pace. I moaned again. "Peter," I whispered, grabbing his wrist gently. "I'm ready." He smiled and nodded, pulling out his hard member and placing it gently at my entrance.

"Last chance to change your mind. I won't be angry, Rain," He whispered into my ear. I just smiled and told him to go ahead. He nodded and began to slowly push himself inside. It hurt a little, but mostly felt really good. He couldn't get it all the way in at first, but as he kept working to get himself inside he went deeper and deeper. It was amazing to me that I could myself adjust to him without pain, but I wasn't complaining.

I'm sure it didn't last long at all, a few minutes perhaps, but I felt the most pleasing sensation I had ever felt mere seconds before he pulled out. I looked down between my legs to see him squirt his semen onto the ground. With a slight laugh, I lay my head back onto the ground and savor the satisfying feeling. The fairies, like Peter said, were gone now. He kisses me passionately, happily and playfully. I laugh, feeling better than I've felt in a long time.

"Ready to head back, Rain? Or do you want to lay here with me for a few more minutes?" He smiled, letting me know he'd do whatever I chose with a smile. I smiled back.

"Let's stay for a bit," I said. He nodded and we laid and watched the moon move from one point in the night sky to another, just cuddling, before finally deciding to head back to the tree house and go to bed. The walk home was quiet, but not awkwardly. It was just peaceful, and I was happy. We were both happy.

When we got back, I went to the bed and almost instantly fell asleep ignoring Wendy's constant nagging about how I shouldn't be out so late worrying her. But not even she could ruin my good mood with her pathetic lies. Peter told her we were sorry and that I was really tired and she should just let me go to bed. Much to my surprise, she did. I fell asleep in minutes and I slept better than I had in years.

I woke the next morning with the twins curled up next to me. I smiled and got out of bed quietly and went outside it was still dark out. I stared up at the stares and looked for the brightest one, I found it and smiled. I always loved being outside at night because of the stares they made me want to fly into the night sky and never come down. To be up there with the stares hugging me making me feel like I was loved and never going to be hurt. As I turned around I felt someone watching me I turned around and saw tootles he looked sad. I walked over to him and picked him up asked him what was wrong.

"I had a bad dream."

"Oh what was about baby?"

"It was all of boys and you we were playing hide and seek and you were counting and we were all hiding and then we heard someone crying and we saw you but then you turned around and I thought I saw peter on the ground and he wasn't moving and you told slightly to take us away and he did. Then it was all of us in the tree house with Michael and john and Wendy peter came in and was about to tell us something but I jumped in and asked where you were and he just looked down. I woke up then and didn't see you so I thought you left us again."

"Oh baby I am right here I am not going anywhere I promise."

He smiled at me and hugged me, I told him to go back inside and go back to bed seens it was so early in the morning. He nodded and went back to bed; I turned back to the stares and watched as they faded. I felt someone hug me from behind. I turned and saw peter standing there shirtless and messy haired it made me think of last night I blushed and turned back around.

"How did you sleep Rain?"

"Very well when we got back; But Tootles just told me about a nightmare he had and I was kind of frightened by it."

"What was it about love?"

I shook my head not wanting to tell him and frighten anyone else. He nodded and hugged me close to him and said not to worry about it that everything is fine, he then kissed the side of my neck and went back inside. I sat out there a little longer but then went back inside to find Tootles crying and Wendy raising her hand at him. I ran to her and grabbed her hand I spun her around and thretanly said to her

"You lay one hand on him and I swear to god I will beat you senseless."

She just jerked her hand away and said you are not the boss of me. Then she stormed away from me, I walked to tootles and picked him up and cradled him whispering that it was ok. Peter flew in to see me cradling tootles and asked what happened and before I could say anything the twins told him that Wendy was going to spank him and I saved him from the evil witches' wrath. Peter looked very angry at this, grabbed his hand and said that it was ok it was taken care of. He calmed down and said ok, he then hugged tootles and said nothing would hurt him well we were around. They all ran over at that and hugged me and said "we love you mommy." I stiffened I never thought of being called that let along by 6 little boys. I then relaxed and told them that I loved them to, I turned to Peter and saw the biggest smile on him face. I didn't know why but I had a feeling of dread in my stomach like something was going to happen but I didn't know, I just pushed the feeling aside though thinking that I was just hungry or something like that.

I went and made everyone so me breakfast I made pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, and grits. I called everyone to the table. They all took their seats and we started talking and eating. Wendy came back and sat down, she started eating she was talking to Peter and asked him if they were going to do anything fun today. He looked like he was thinking about something else; he looked at her and said that they were going to be visiting the Indian today that princess Tiger Lyly wanted him to come by with the boys. She kind of looked angry at that but then she just smiled and said that it sounded like fun. I just shook my head; I looked at peter again and started to think of last night again. I was so deep in the thought of it all I didn't hear Michael asking me a question; the next thing I knew I had three little kids jumping on me. I was snapped back to reality and I saw Tootles and the twins had jumped on me. I smiled and asked them what they wanted. They told me that Michael had asked me a question, I looked at Michael and he asked

"Are you going to come with us to the see the Indians?"

"Yes why would I not come with you?"

"Wendy said you were going to be doing something else today."

"WENDY! STOP FREKIN LIEING!"

She just looked at me and said whatever, and then went back to talking to peter. I was getting so pissed off with the way she was all over peter and I was getting angry with him because he was showing her so much attention. I didn't know why though it wasn't like he was mine because he wasn't he could be with anyone. So why was I so angry with him giving her attention?

We left after breakfast to go see the Indians, they boys held on to my hands or they all tried to. The two that got a hold of my hands were the twins. I giggled as the others pouted as we walked; peter came and started walking next to me he started talking to me about what they wanted to do today.

"The boys were thinking of going to see the mermaids they always liked swimming with them."

"Oh really and I am guessing they want me to go with them?"

The twins started pulling on my arms saying yes they want me to come with them and I agreed to go with them as long as they didn't pull my arms off. They ran ahead of me and told the other boys that I was going with them to see the mermaids. We got to the Indians land and peter automatically went to tiger lily and hugger her and asked her how she was. i walked up behind him and heard him talking to her

"That is Rain the one I was telling you about."

"Oh she is pretty."

I heard one of the boys yelling at something and I turned around and saw Wendy had picked up tootles by his tail and was yelling at him. I didn't know what took over me but I walked over to her, I grabbed tootles and saw him crying I held him close and started yelling at her

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"I AM THERE MOTHER AND I AM TIRED OF THEM CALLING YOU MOTHER THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN TELL BETTER STORYS THEN ME AND I AM 10 TIMES BETTER THEN YOU."

"WITH THE WAY YOU ARE ACTING NO YOU ARE NOT. MOTHERS DON'T TREAT THERE KIDS LIKE THEY WAY YOU WHERE TREATING TOOTLES. NOW GET OVER IT I AM THERE MOTEHR."

"THEN LETS LET PETER CHOOSE WHO HE WANTS."

I turned to peter and saw him looking at us wide eyed and said want.

"peter dear who do you think is better?"

"I…I don't want to choose."

After he said that he flew away, Wendy turned and said she would win and there was no way I would get peter.


	5. Chapter 5

**i do not own peter pan or the songs in the story i only own Rain/Damin and the idea of the story.**

* * *

I just walked away and told the boys we were going to go see the mermaids and asked tiger lily if she wanted to go with us. She said sure and we walked down to the beach. When we got down to the beach the boys all ran into the water I yelled for them to be careful. I sat in the sand with tiger lily; we started talking about everything.

"you know he is very confused."

"I know."

I didn't look at her, I knew he was confuse and I know he didn't really know what was going on, like he knew but he didn't want to because it meant growing up a little. I felt a tear run down my face and I felt someone wipe it away. I looked and saw peter he looked worried.

"What is wrong Rain."

"Nothing it is nothing to worry about."

He nodded and went to flew to the boys, I watched and I didn't know what to think.

"Tiger Lily why dose he now about sertin stuff but he doesn't want ot grow up?"

"Well he knows because of my father explaining things to him because we all know you can't stay young. Where as peter will only look like he is not aging anymore he is but he will only look 19 the rest of his life."

"so he nows more then he is letting on."

"Yes he dose."

I smiled at that and laughed really loud, that was really conferting to know. I decided to go jump in the water and play with the boys for a bit. We sat there having a splashing war when the boys ran out of the water to the cliffs that were there. I got out and watched them jump from the cliff. I watched for a good 30 min before I walked up to the cliff and jumped off I heard the boys yell but I didn't lison I hit the water and came up only to be pulled back do. i looking strate into the eyes on one of the most butiful girls I have ever seen. She had long black hair with bright blue eyes I pulled away from her to go to the surface for air.

"your not the girl that was with Peter yesterday who are you?"

"I am Rain, unfortinutly I am the other girls sister."

"oh you seem much nicer then her."

"I am, who are you."

"Serenity Galiger, princess of this ocean."

"that is cool."

I talked to her for a little bit longer befor going back to the beach and talking to tiger lily again. I was getting tired and I knew the boys were to so I told peter I was time to go. We got to the house and I put everyone to bed after bathing and brushing there teeth. I was the last one in the shower I was sitting there thinking about how peter keep giving Wendy a lot of attention and I didn't like it but I couldn't say anything. I hit the wall

"Dam it."

I sat there for a while longer waiting for the water to get cold. I didn't feel it getting cold so I stepped out. I was wrapping a towil around me and looked for my cloths I couldn't find them, I heard someone laughing and I saw peter standing there holding my cloths.

"give them back peter I am not in the mood to play."

"what is wrong rain?"

I didn't answer him but grabbed my cloths. I put them on and went to walk by him, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"what is wrong."

I was getting angery how could he not see it, oh that is right he is still a child. I couldn't take my anger out on him so I told him it was nothing again, and I saw his face go drak.

"stop liying to me I know there is something bothering you so why don't you just tell me?!"

"If I told you that means you have to grow up a little and I am not about to make you do that."

"if you are not going to tell me Rain leave I am not going to have you sitting in my house angry at me and not tell me even if that is the case."

I looked at him shocked and then I now for a fact that my face got dark and my eyes went to a very dark blue like that always do when I get mad and I started talking very softly to him.

"you would like that wouldn't you? Then you don't have to choose who is better you will only have one! so you know what fine I will leave but don't expect me to come back. I am not going to be the one to make you look at stuff in a different light you will have to figure out what is wrong on your own and I hope you do soon because I am not going to wait forever for you to find it when it is staring you right in the face Peter."

After I got done telling him all this stuff I ran out of the tree house. I didn't see the boys awake, I just keep running and didn't even bother to look back. I didn't know where I was but I fell to the ground and cried.

I don't know how long I sat there but when I heard something in the woods I started to actually get scared. I looked around and didn't see anything but when I looked back in front of me I saw a man standing there. I jumped up and looked at him.

"who are you?"

"Are you in the place to ask questions girl?"

"I guess not but I am anyways."

"well if you must know I am Hook…Captain Hook."

"well um... I'm Rain."

"Rain what are you doing out here this late there are very dangerous men out here."

"I was running from someone who I thought was a friend."

"well why don't you come back to my ship and talk to me about it."

I didn't know if I really trusted this man but I decided to go with him just to get away. We walked back towards the beach and we got to a pirate ship. I looked at the men on the boat ignoring all the hungry looks. We got to his cabin and told me not to worry about them they wouldn't touch me and then asked why I was out there.

"I was with peter but he is such a little kid he doesn't know what is right there infront of him. It pisses me off because….actually I don't know."

"I know what you mean Rain he is just a little kid who needs to grow up. I have an idea why don't you become a part of my crew and see what happens because I know that will make him come to a realization."

"I thought you hated him?"

"I do but what more could hurt him then you becoming part of my crew it is an awesome idea, and I am begging to give up on the boy there is too much trouble with him."

"Ok ill join you….for now."

He told me I had to come up with a good pirate name I couldn't think of one but then I thought of one. He agreed it was a good one and told me that I would be helping the cook/telling stories at dinner. I said ok and went to where the cook was.

"are you cook?"

"yes who are you?"

"the new member I was told to help you."

"good maybe you will be more help than this shrimp."

I looked at who he was talking to and I saw a boy about my age he had brown hair and green eyes. He looked kind of sad. I smiled at him and said I was there to help. He gave me a job of setting up the table for dinner with the boy I found out who's name was Damin. We were in the dinning hall and he started talking to me.

"so what made you come here?"

"I didn't like where I was staying before it was getting …. Annoying."

"who were you with."

"peter."

"oh why was it getting annoying."

"someone who cant tell that someone one has feeling for you is standing right there and that they are not always going to be there can grate on someones nerves."

He nodded and we keep talking about everything I found out that Damin was found by hook when he was 11 and he is 17 witch kind of shocked me a little. I also found out that he was gay and that he like one of the lost boys he didn't want to tell me who so I didn't press the subject. He asked me if I could sing and I told him I could but it wasn't that good. He then asked me to sing a song. I looked at him and told him only one, I started to think of a song and the first one that came to my head was "I'll try" by Kerry butler. When I got don't I heard someone clapping and saw cook standing there.

"you're a good singer girl do another."

I smiled and said one more and then another one that came to my mind was "lead me on" by Gloria. I then heard a hole bunch of people clapping and saw the hole crew standing there. I just smiled again and said thank you. They all sat down and started talking and eating. . Damin came ad sat next to me after he got his food and I started talking to him about were he came from until Hook came up and said I should tell them a story. I said ok and I thought of a story that would be good to tell them when I thought of one I started it.

_Once upon a time there was a boy who lived in the street of Agraba he was not a bad kid but everyone called him a street rat and he was always getting introuable for steeling food for himself and his pet day after running from the gaurds for steeling he ran into some other trouble some kids that he gave food to had run in front of a prince that was on his way to the palice to see the princess. The prince was about to wip the kids but he stepped in front of the kids and took the wip from the man and said he should pick on someone his own size. The prince got angry and said that a street rat like him was not even worth his time and he rode off in to the gates of the palice._

I stopped there and began to think of the boys how I never got to finish telling them my favorite story of Butie and the Best. Hook then stood and said it was over they would have to wait to hear the rest of the story tomorrow. Cook told me and Damin to clean up that he was going to clean the kitchen. We said ok and got to work. After getting done I sat up in the crow's nest looking at the stares, I turned my I-pod on and started to lesion to "she walked away" by the Barlow girls. I started crying and I didn't understand why I had no reason to. I was also very angry so at the end of the song I screamed and for some reason I felt different I felt like something was in my head taking over and I couldn't stop it, the last thing I remember was looking at Damin who had a sad look on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**i do not own peter pan or the songs in the story i only own Rain/ Damin and the idea of the story.**

* * *

*Damin's Pov*

I watched her in pain and suffering I knew what was happening hook had put a liquid in her drink when she wasn't looking. It was something that makes your anger take control so he could control you. He only used it on people who he knew he would have troubles with. She fell in to my arms as she passed out from the liquid. I knew she would not be the same person when she woke up so I didn't know what to do. I also knew it wouldn't be easy to go back to normal after this stuff.

I have seen it happen to some really nice people. Like the cook he was a sweet man know he talks about torchering people. He used it on all they guys almost except for 4 of them who where off there rockers. I knew I needed to tell peter about this and hope there was a way to save her….. well there was it just wasn't know by many people and who did know couldn't tell because it had to be figured out by the person driking it and one other.

*Rains Pov*

_Darkness was all around I didn't know what was wrong with me. I felt angry and cold, there was no happy there was desperation and scared. I looked around but all I saw was darkness, no one was there to hold my hand or call my name. I wanted to cry but I couldn't, more fear was there know._

I woke with a start I felt different, free there was no pain just anger it felt amazing. I walked out of the room and on to the deck. I ran into one of the men not looking where I was going

"watch were you are going girl!"

I didn't like that so I got in his face

"back off bozo."

He went to hit me but I grabbed his hand and flipped him over my sholder and put my foot to the back of his neck and pulled his arm up and asked him

"are you going to be rude to me again."

"no please stop."

I laughed at him and dropped his hand but not before pulling it really hard. He screamed in pain making me laugh even harder. I heard it pop out of place and thought of how it was great to hear someone in pain. I saw Damin and some men picking on him and that made me furiouse. I walked over and shoved the men and saw them look at me and asked who the hell I thought I was

"Shadows kiss, you ass know don't mess with my friends."

They laughed at me and went to say something but it never left there mouths I hit every one of them and looked down at them.

"Don't fuck with me you sack of shit. I am stronger then you and I will hurt you. Know do you understand that you will not mess with MY friends?"

They nodded and off they went not daring to look back at me. I helped Damin back up and asked if he was ok. He nodded and looked down,

"are you?"

"I am great why?"

He just shook his head and said he had to go do something. I looked at him strangly and then got a sharp pain in my head as I tried to think of what happened yesterday. I wanted to cry out but I didn't I just sat down and held my head.


	7. Chapter 7

I was crying know and it was all because of the pain in my head. I was waiting for the pain to go away but it just got worse. I felt the need to get off the boat and find some place to just get away. So I jumped off the boat and took off into the woods I heard someone yelling for me to stop to come back but I didn't. I keep going till I found a waterfall that flowed and made a rainbow. I stopped and looked around I was getting really confused and my head keep spinning. I keep hurting and I couldn't make it stop. I laid down and keep my eyes closed and I still couldn't get it to stop so I did the next best thing I could think of, I screamed at the top of my lungs. After that I don't know what happen I just fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning just looked around not wanting to go anywhere. I sat up looking into the water and all I saw was a guy with nothing but I but then it wasn't me. My eyes didn't look right they had darkness in them and I didn't like it.

"You look bad you know."

I turned around and there was a girl sitting on the rock next to the water. She looked like she was a part of it to.

"I guessed, I don't know what is wrong either."

"I can tell you, someone posined you with hate."

"How do you get rid of it?"

"Well that is a hard one…. It is very painful and you might not be able to breath."

"What do you mean?"

"Can't tell you that but it can help."

I thought about it and I really didn't want to have hate in me.

"Ok please help me."

"Ok but some of the hate will not go away there is always a little hate in us."

"Ok."

The next thing I know I was dragged into the water. Then I figured out what she meant by not being able to breath. I felt a rush and then all of a sudden I saw everything that has been happening. What stuck out the most was hook putting the stuff in my drink, then it switched to peter and Wendy. They were arguing and she was yelling at him telling him that I was not that important. Well he was yelling back that I was that I was more important than anything and he had no idea why. That was when I started crying and screamed having water fill my lungs after that it came right back out and it was black like my eyes where. I was then thrown out of the water. I was then standing there looking at myself but I was nothing but black.

"That is your hate."

"What?"

"That was the hate that was inside and I am guessing it is because of thoughts two."

"Ya it was."

I then felt that I needed to just get away so I looked at the me of hate and told her to go away and that was what happen she disappeared into the water.

"Will anything happen to the water."

"No water is something that is pure and will always be that way."

"Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome"

She then disappeared and I started walking through the woods. Thinking about what I saw, I didn't know what would happen. I got to the beach where I took the boys for the one day and sat down. I stayed for about 3 hours and finally got the courage to go find Peter. So that was where I set of to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**_i dont own peter pan_**

* * *

I was walking through the woods still thinking of what I would say to peter. I needed him to know I was angry, no I was livid with the way he was acting. I didn't know how to tell him that though without him getting upset. So I decided to just go with it when I saw him. I got to the hid out and saw the boys outside I walked up behind them and scared them and couldn't help but laugh as they tackled me to the ground.

"Ok boys off your killing me."

"Where have you been Rain?"

"I looked at Tootles and told him I made a mistake and know I have come to make it right."

He smiled at me and hugged me and said he was glad I was back because Wendy has been horrid to them all. I got angry at that and went inside to see Wendy all over Peter and him looking very confused and I sat back and watched what was going to happen.

"Wendy stop please I don't like you like that."

"Why not Peter?"

"Because I just don't."

I could see her getting angry and started yelling at him saying he did he just didn't understand. I then laughed at her and they both looked at me and I smiled because I saw a light in peters eyes when he saw it was me.

"No Wendy he knows what he wants he is just scared to take what he wants because he is to nice and it would hurt you, but you know what I don't give a rats ass if I hurt you or not so here you go peter doesn't want you because he wants me. And to top it off I want him too so the only thing you can do is get over it or go home. You chose?"

She was getting even more angry and said the one thing I wish I could tell him.

"Well I know where you went you know I saw you, you were with Hook. You said you would join his crew."

She looked smug at what she had just said and I looked down not wanting to see peters face. I then felt someone lifting my chin, I knew it was peter so I just cast my eyes away and had tears in them.

"Look at me Rain."

He said it in a genital voice I felt the tear coming down my cheeks know.

"Is it true?"

I just nodded saying

"Yes it is true I was hurt and angry he found me and gave me a way out. but then he slipped something in my drink and it just made me ever more angry I was scared so I ran, this girl that looked like water came and helped me she took away the madness that hook put in me. I am sorry and I understand if you don't want me around."

I looked at him in the end I could tell he was angry too but I was not sure if it was with me or something else. I then felt him pick me up and looked at the boys you boys are in carge I am going out with Rain we will me back later. Then we flew off. I didn't know where we were going but after about 30 min of flying he finally put me down and I saw it was another hid out.

"I come here to get away."

He then led me inside, I looked around and saw a bunch of different things then form the other hid out. This one was like a room that was ment for one and like a place you could come just to think.

"I am not mad at you for going away. I am upset that you were so mad I didn't mean to make you that way. I don't want you to go I don't want Wendy. I know what is happening to me. I know I am growing up but I didn't want to but know I kind of want to but I don't know Rain I am afraid of losing you. I don't ever want to lose you I want to show you how much I want you with me."

I didn't know what he was talking about till he started kissing me. It was hard and passionate. I didn't know what to do so I just kissed him back; I felt his hands roaming all over my body. I felt them go up my shirt and they were running all over my stomach they stopped at the bottom of my bra line and he smirked. The next thing I knew my shirt was gone along with my bra. I shivered and went to take his shirt off but he grabbed my hands first.

"no you are not allowed to touch."

I didn't understand what he was saying but he pushed me on the bed that was in the room and in an instant my hands were tied to the pose of the bed. I was getting really turned on my how dominate he was being and I really didn't know what to do about it. I tried squirming away from him but I was again tied to the post.

"Peter what are you doing."

"Making you mine."

He then started kissing down my shoulder to my chest where he kissed one of my boobs and started playing with the other. I couldn't help but moaned because it felt so good. His hands keep going up and down my sides. He then moved one hand down and removed my paints.

"Peter"

He didn't stop what he was doing though, I felt him smirk against my skin but his hands keep going. I felt them beginning to rub up and down my lags getting closer and closer to my private area. My breathing has gotten rapid and I was trying so hard not to moan because I know it would make him work harder. He started to mess with my clit a little and I was having so much trouble holding back my moans of pleasure. He stopped messing with my boobs and came back up and kissing my jaw line and whispered in my ear

"Tell me Rain what do you want me to do? Do you like me touching you like this or would you prefer me to do this?"

After he said that he put one of his fingers inside of me and started to move it around. I couldn't hold it anymore and I moaned out his name. I so badly wanted to touch him and run my hands all over his body.

"Peter please let me free?"

"No, you are not allowed to touch it is your punishment for what you have done."

I whimpered a little when I felt him pull his fingers out of me. He laughed and asked me if I enjoyed that. I just looked at him and then I felt him put his hand back down there and started to mess with me again. This time though he added another finger. I groaned as he pulled his fingers out a bit just to shove them back in. I arched my back a bit so his fingers could go dipper inside me. It felt really amazing feeling them inside me but it made me want him inside me even more. I felt him moving his fingers in a back and forth motion inside me and messing with my G-spot and I just couldn't stop moaning his name. I felt tightness inside my stomach as he keep going.

"Peter….Peter I am about to…"

I didn't even get to finish the sentence because I released the feeling I had and looked at peter as he laughs at what just happened. I looked down to see my juices all over his hand. I saw him get a look in his eye like he was thinking of something and the next thing I know his head was down in between my legs and he was licking at my clit. I felt my head go back and I moaned his name very loud that if anyone was around they were sure to hear it. I felt him stick his tongue inside and moved it around a bit and I arched my back again but I felt him put his hand on my abdomen and hold me down.

"Peter please."

"Please what Rain?"

I couldn't answer him when I felt him put his finger back inside me along with his tongue it was a sensational feeling and I just panted. I came again all over his hand and a bit on his face but he just licked it up. He then came to my face and kissed me letting me taste myself.

"Tell me rain how bad do you want this?"

"Peter please I need you."

"not till I get a bit of what I want."

I saw him get off the bed and stand next to it. He pulled down his paints and I saw he was very…..well he was very aroused like I was. He got in front of me and said

"Please me Rain."

And after he said that he put his manhood near my face and I knew what he wanted and I was more than willing to help him. I opened my mouth and he put it in my mouth and I started to suck on him. I also licked him like I was eating a lollipop. He seemed to be in joying it because his breathing became rapid like mine was and he had to lean agents the head board to hold himself up. I giggled a bit at him and I felt him thrust into my mouth a bit I gagged a little but I got an idea and started to hum a song and I moving my head. I heard him groaning and I knew he was close to being done. As I thought that I felt him release in my mouth, I swallowed it all and he pulled back.

"Tell me Rain do you enjoy what I do to you or do you want more?"

As he was asking me this his hand was back down at my clit messaging it with one finger well the other finger was running up and down my folds.

"Peter please I need you know!"

He all put laughed at me and I felt him put his manhood near my entrance and the next thing I know he pushed inside of me. I moaned extremely loud it felt amazing to feel him inside me again. He started thrusting in an out at a slow past.

"Peter faster."

"no not yet."

I whimpered and tried thrusting up at him but I was still bound to the bed. I looked him in the eye all but begging to be freed. He nodded and let me lose form the binds and I flipped him over running my hands all over him and I started to ride him little faster but he meet me at ever thrust. I kissed his shoulder and chest leaving marks on him so everyone new that he was mine. I was done being nice I was not giving him up this time to anyone. He flipped me over and was still going I felt myself getting close to the edge and I closed my eyes and threw my head back. But then I felt peter slow down. I looked at him and he said he wanted to try something and threw me over and thrust in to be from behind. I moaned because it felt really good. He thrust harder and fast kissing my back and I came but it didn't stop him. he keep going and then moved me so that I was up against the head board facing him thrusting hard and fast inside of me.

"Rain I am about to come."

"Me to Peter"

It came out in a ragged breath as I came with him again. He put me down and layed next to me and rapped his arm around me pulling me close to him and whispered to me

"Don't ever leave me again Rain I don't want to lose you I need you."

"I need you to Peter I am not going to go anywhere I am sorry for what I done."

He kissed my cheek and that was how we fell asleep with me in his arms and it seemed to be the first night in a long time that I actually sleep without having a bad though in my mind that I didn't belong here.


	9. Chapter 9

I am sorry it is short i dont have much time to update stuff right know because of school. i will work on more, and i dont own Peter pan

* * *

I woke the next morning rolling over to face peter. He was smiling at me and kissed the top of my head.

"good morning."

"morning dear."

"how did you sleep?"

"better then in a long time, I do have to say it was nice to sleep beside you."

He just smiled and said we needed to head back. I nodded and got up to get dressed, peter following my actions. We then decided to walk back to the other hide out sence it was not that far. We talked about everything that we liked and didn't like. I told him about what happened after he left and never showed up again. Then he told me how he thought it was safer because hook was getting ideas of following him and he didn't like that idea. I smiled but then I thought of hook and Damian.

"Peter wait."

He stopped and looked at me.

"what is it Darling?"

"we need to save someone from hook."

"who."

I then told him of Damian and how he helped me and how he didn't want to be there and how he couldn't excape hooks hold. He nodded to me and we went inside the hid out. Calling all the boys he told them they were going to rescue someone from hook. They all got really exsided at the idea of stilling something from hook again. Then we set up a plain, making me simle because I would help Damian.


	10. Chapter 10

I was walking around trying to find the way onto hooks ship but I was failing very badly. I looked back to the woods looking for peter but I didn't see him. I saw the boys and they pointed up and I saw him flying over the ship and get onto it. I was about to yell at him when I saw him get off the ship holding Damian. He went into the woods and I followed him and ran up to Damian and hugged him.

"OMG you're ok."

"Ya I'm just surprised you came and got him."

"of course your my best friend."

"Thanks Rain."

I smiled and then walked over to Peter and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you but we have to go know or we will be in trouble."

He nodded and we left, heading back to the hide out. When we got there the boys were all playing with Damian telling him stories and how I was there mother now and I would be his also. He laughed at that and told them he would like me as a friend not a mother. The smiled and said ok it just meant more to them. I walked away and to Peter, he put his arms around me.

"Your sister is gone."

"Great that means something is going to happen. Do you know where she is at?"

He looked around like he was trying to come up with something to say to me.

"Peter?!"

He looked at me and then down at the ground, and then back at me again.

"She was on hooks ship I saw her talking to him about something I couldn't tell what it was though. All I know is it had to do with you; I don't want you to worry about it. Especially since I couldn't hear what they were talking about I just want you to be safe. I don't want you to think too much about it. Ok?"

I looked at him and I was very mad at him because he was going to hid this from me. I then just nodded my head and went back to watching the boys thinking of the many things my sister could be thinking of doing to me. The thing was I knew my sister was a horrible person but I didn't think she would do anything to me so I just put it to the back of my mind which I shouldn't have done.


End file.
